


Survive to the next day, reach that DREAM!

by Ser_amy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst?, F/M, FTM Reader, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Maybe DanceTale?, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has family-issues, Reader-Insert, Servant Reader, Tags May Change, The feels will be slow, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, What do???, You work for 6 monsters, even though he isn't chill, how write???, oh look!Awkwardness, this is my first work posted, uf!grillby is known as Chillby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_amy/pseuds/Ser_amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had wounder the streets when you had ran into one of your, now, Masters. He had offered you this job, and you took it. You now work for him and five others. You want to reach your dream though, So you don't quit this job, No matter what happens. Hopefully, even with your mental problems, You can survive to the next day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You wake up like you normally would and have for the last two weeks. In a bed, within an actual blanket, and a room that is just yours. Of course, the thing was that you work as a servant for six male skeleton monsters. But you learned that it could be worse with what your creative thoughts came up with. You sigh as you moved to stand up and get ready for the day ahead. 

You really only have three outfits: A Uniform,Extra, and lastly is your sleepwear. You took off the sleepwear to get dressed but you stopped to look at yourself in the mirror. Frowning at the image that stared back at you.

'I didn't raise you to be like this!'  
'If only you could be like your sister...'

You sighed as you force yourself to get dressed and think on more calm and peaceful thoughts. Undershirt,Shirt,Vest,Boxers,Pants,socks and shoes, then a black tie. Tying your hair back is done simply and quickly before you walk up the stairs to the main floor, moving into the kitchen to start cooking. Right on time at 6 am. Today was Omelettes, Well one of your masters is having a sunny-side up and that master wakes up first out of your six masters. You also start to prepare tea besides the cooking.

'Why can't you do anything right?!'  
'You burnt yourself again! I can't trust you even with something so small!'  
'I can't believe I gave birth to a useless kid.'

You look around while snapping out of your memories again. Looks like today will be a long day for you. With memories re-surfacing and housing six skeletons. You weren't looking forward to any of it. Even when you plated the first plate and main fruit bowl then placing them in the dinning room. Nor was even making a near perfect pitcher of tea helped your thoughts. So you went on auto-pilot to finish up everything that was for breakfast that morning. When you came to once again, you were cleaning everything that was used for cooking while hearing six tired/groggy voices from the dinning room. As your thoughts started, You mentally prepared to be questioned about whatever you did while deeply in thought.

"Hey,(Name), You seemed distracted while serving us today. You didn't even chuckle when I made a joke. What's up?" That was the question you were expecting. You smiled softly while turning around and moved to bend down onto your knee. Staring at the small, yet smart, blue skeleton. 

"Master Sans, I am merely just thinking of many thing's today. About my dream, My job, and some more smaller thoughts. You shouldn't worry yourself about me." You replied as you moved by to standing and finished up cleaning the cookware and moved on to drying them. 

"(Name)... We care because you're our only worker here. So we have to make sure that you're okay to work. You told me about your mind-problems, Does today have anything to do with it?"

You stopped drying and turned to look at him once more. "It is not related to what you are thinking about. I said I was fine with Six, And I am still fine to this day. Nor do I feel like 'falling down', Master... It's more personal and I rather not talk about it right now. But let me ask you this, Why do you think I'm use to Master Black's ways?"

You then turned back towards the dishes to complete your job, Already knowing that the Master was gone. For you may be a servant, but you were smart as well. 

When all the muffled voices were gone, You went to gather the rest of the dishes that needed to be cleaned. Sighing, You started to work on them as well. Being a servant was hard work, but you were fine with doing it because it allowed you to space off and not worry about much of anything. Not to mention, The money was nice as well. And with 4-8 months of working you could start up your plan. It is worth it all in the end. 

Time went on and on while you were doing the dishes, and now you were fixing the beds while all your master's were still within their rooms. As it is still early within the morning, so some would fall back to sleep. Mainly Master, Red,Sans, And Orange. 

In the end though, You were within Master Black's room. Having him freak out about your tears again, this was something that happens easily and you just can't help but cry after he yells at you. 

"SLAVE! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!? I JUST YELLED AT YOU FOR SOMETHING SO SIMPLE!"

You lowered your head. "S-sorry Master Black. P-Please Forgive m-me...I-I don't m-mean to cry every time..I'm sorry."

"HMMM....You are forgiven. Look, this stay between you and me ONLY! But I don't like seeing you cry this much. And Sans asked me to talk to you today since you didn't talk to him. SO JUST SPIT IT OUT."

You looked up at him and nodded, Easily telling him about the thing's that you were thinking today. About how negative memories of your family kept popping up every once in awhile, Like on how your sister was better at most thing's and you were compared to her the most, and that your outside family said that you weren't worth the trouble you are. And on how the emotions effected the way you worked. So you turned off your thoughts and went on auto pilot instead. and that you were hoping that you wouldn't have to talk about it and just forget about them and the past that you had, To run away from such things. But also that you don't really think that was possible at the same time.

"(name), that does seem like a lot to have to deal with this early within the mornings. But over these past 2 weeks, You actually gained my respect through out your effort to do your work. I mean, You did the dishes alone within what seems to be an hour but might be 2 for as all I know. Not to mention you ARE tending to 6 of us. 5 of them being next to useless fools, but 6 of us none the less. And You do it in a snap most of the time! Not to mention, That you deal with so much stuff mentally as well! Those who couldn't respect you, doesn't seem to notice how hard you work! ...ARE YOU CRYING AGAIN!? WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?!"

You were, But this time you were hiding the smile that hid behind your hands. If you knew that this would happen from this job, you would of started it a lot sooner than the simple 2 weeks ago. "y-yea, but I'm just..happy to hear you say so much thing's, That aren't even that true a-about me. I'm s-sorry for crying a-again. But I-I'm glad t-to hear you say such thing's."

He stands and holds you closely, It wasn't something that you were expecting to get from him no less. But this just makes you even more happier, so you hug him back while trying to stop the crying. Mainly focusing on your breathing and realising that he smelt a bit like Italian spices and dust?

Soon, He pulls you away and looks at you straight in the eyes. "You should believe in yourself more and MAYBE, I will stop calling you 'slave", Slave." 

After that, you were shoved out of his room. You were confused at first, but you thought over what he had said, before rushing away to the next room that was to fix up. Before knocking, you spoke softly to yourself. "Believe in myself...? It..seems he believes in me more than what he leads on."

You then knocked and was welcomed by Master Blue. Who took you in and started talking while you did your job. This time smiling and actually paying attention to what the master was saying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans thinks and ask's Edge to talk to you, without knowing what the after effects would be.

He woke up, breathing heavily, and eye glowing from a mixture of magic and fear. The dreams weren't that easy to deal with on a daily schedule. But He was slowly learning to deal with it, mainly thanks to the servant that he had hired. They didn't wish to be called a maid or a butler, But a servant. He always wondered about that.

He looked towards the time and looked at the alarm clock that was beside his bed. '3:58 am' shun brightly at his side. He had time to think before anyone would wake up, So he moved his arms behind his head and started thinking about the day that was your first. This caused him to smile just slightly.

He was just out to go shopping within the Human part that was the huge city, which was close to his large home. He honestly wasn't expecting to find you within a store looking so beaten and broken down. Yet begging to get a job,even if it was something 'lewd'. You looked like you weren't even going to get the job too. So he stepped in, And you looked so surprise and off token. 

"Look kid, How bout you help me out and I offer you a job? Looks like you're bothering mister 'boss' over there anyways." He said as he pointed to inform you of grabbing a basket. He wasn't really expecting you to take it right away before seeing green coming out of your soul. So, you were that kind of human?

"Thank you so much, I won't let you down!" He still remembered the way he flustered at being bowed too for the first time and on how he had to explain to you that you would really need to do that. But you still pushed to at least bow towards him once a day within the mornings. 

The rest of that shopping day was spent between you and him talking about the conditions and the payment. You work between the hours of 6 am to 10 pm, you are free to do whatever you want when you are not working. And that some parts of the house are off limits unless you have one of the masters with you when entering. If you wish to enter someone's bedroom,you will knock three times. If no one answers you move on. You roughly get paid about $15-20 per hour, Or 1- 2 gold coins in monster money. And that was it, that is until you got the the place He had called home. 

He was pretty surprised when seeing that your soul has changed to a colour of purple, He was going to speak about it before you spoke up. "Master...I think I should tell you this before you officially hire me as your servant. I sometimes suffer depressive episodes and if they get really bad, well...I might try to end this life I'm living. I think this would be something important for you to know just in case I were to fall into an episode."

He stopped after entering the huge gate, seeing that you had stopped to tell him this news. He didn't know what to do at the time. But, what ended up happening still makes him chuckle, because after staring at each other a long time. He decided to hug you, mainly for understanding what depression was like. He confused you, this he knew by the face you had made after he pulled back. "You'll be fine here. I'm not the only one who lives here, So you won't be suffering alone from here on out."

And to this day, two weeks after, He saw you smile and laugh. Heard you cry yet he also heard you sing softly. But most of all, He learned that you were a special type of human and you were not to be mess with. 

He turned his head to look at the time once more, this time it was '5:45' and he knew that you were starting to wake up. And since he knew that breakfast wasn't going to be made that quickly, He went back to thinking. Mainly about the fact that you were a 3-ruled soul, Kindness being one of them. 

The day where you helped Blue with his puzzles, even though you were busy with other thing's. And even when Edge was being mean towards you, You had still forgiven him.

One was smarts, which reminded him of the day where you taught him,Stretch, and Red, about the human body. And that one night where you and himself couldn't sleep and both of you decided to look at the stars. Which you pointed out very few consolation but enough to surprise him.

The last one, was that of Patience. And This is seen everyday, From cooking to talking to him and stretch about depression and the moods that was of the day. And even when you tend to the garden that you recently started, to help cut-off some of the money for food problem thing.

You were slowly starting to get onto his good-side, for a human. But He was willing to allow this to happen. Because you understood like no one else, and that you and him were getting over this 'depression' together. It was going to be a hard road for both of you, but He was glad that he had met you anyways.

He stood and got ready for the day, wearing a smile to start the day off. And this smile, was actually meaningful for once. Which, was a rare sight to see from him. Soon, He was sitting in a chair next to his brother and next to the swap version of his brother. The three of them was talking,joking, and waiting for you to come in with food. Slowly, one by one the others started to show up tiredly but still willing to chat.

They stopped talking as you had walked up and placed the bowl of fruits on the table. Followed by placing the food in front of them respectively. "Heh, I bet these taste Eggcelent." 

He turned to look at you expecting a chuckle at best, but all that He saw was you walking back into the kitchen. He frowned and ignored his brother yelling at him about the fact it's too early for puns, and just ate the omelette that had cheese and cut-up hot dogs in it. Looking toward the other paps that was beside him when he heard his name called. "hmm...?"

"Sans, Come on, look on the 'sunny-side' of this. They're still alive, and maybe they were just tired and still facing the after effects of waking up."

"....WHY CAN'T I EAT IN PEACE AND NOT SUFFER FROM YOUR GUYS PUNS?!" Papyrus yelled, followed by a sigh and more eating of the breakfast. 

He nodded before speaking up. "I guess you're right, Today might not be over-easy for them." This was then followed by 3 chuckles , 1 'SAAAANNNS!', and 2 glares. They continued to talk about different subjects before they finished and went different ways for the day. 

He chose to go towards the kitchen to confront you about anything that was wrong, if there was anything wrong to begin with. He nodded as you bowed to him formally and he asked you about some stuff. Both of you talked, but He knew that something was wrong today. You just didn't wish to tell him about it and just gave a small hint. 

With that small hint that was given to him, He had finished walking up the stairs to his room when he had bumped into 'edge' . He didn't want do this, but he was worried about you and so he spoke up. "Oh, Hey Edge."

"What is it that you want?! Can't you see I'm trying to go down the stairs?" Edge replied, moving to face him with the familiar frown showing on his face. He stared at him before shrugging.

"Look, (name) isn't exactly them selves today. I was just wondering if you could ma-"

"NO! I WILL NOT TALK TO THE SERVANT ABOUT THEIR FUCKING ISSUES! They should know how to control it them self by now! It is clear that they are able to be great, So I see no use in talking about such thi-"

"Okay! Sheeesh! Look, let me re-phase it for you. (Name) is 'down' today and sensitive to topics, One or two WRONG moves. You can say good-bye to (name)'s Cooking, so if you wish for them to stay...Talk to them." He sighed before shoving his hands into his pockets, playing with a small ball within it. Seeing Edge glare before turning and walking away.

'Heh, better than nothing I guess....' He thought as he sighed and leaned against the wall to breath before heading back into his own room. He didn't know if you would openly talk to the most meanest monster within the household, but it was worth a try by the small hint that was given. 

He entered his room and went back onto his bed. There was many thing's that could be helpful for him. But all he wanted to do was go back to sleep, with him waking up early being the main cause. So he decided to go back to sleep, only to be woken up an hour later be his brother and token out to do stuff with his brother. Which he didn't mind at all, He loved spending days with his brother, and so that was what he did while you were doing whatever you were doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at that, I told you guys I would upload chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thoughts happen, and you punch glass before going to sleep. The next day, you are confronted by blue and healed. That's all.

You knew that you should be sleeping right now, but something nagged at you from the darkest corner of your brain. You couldn't ignore it at all, it just kept climbing back up whenever you were to push it down. Now, It feels like it's choking you slowly. Like slime or sludge filling up your lungs and thoughts pumped in that slime/sludge , You knew you had to do something you always regret doing. 

You got up, and turned on the light that was within your room. Sighing, you walked slowly in front of the mirror while looking downwards. The thoughts rushed in more and more, you started tearing up but still forced yourself to look at your own body. 

A N D R E G R E T I S W H A T Y O U F E E L C R A W L I N G D O W N Y O U R B A C K 

You screamed in anger and hate, the body you saw was not something that you liked. Something you never liked. Something that was nothing better than trash that you throw away. But you knew the reasons, and it made you feel even worse. 

Your body was covered in scars of old wounds, and some new ones that you didn't mean to make. You had stretch marks along your hips and upper arms, maybe even on your lower stomach, but what made you hate it all...Was that it wasn't something beautiful compared to other humans. You didn't have much muscles, you didn't have a thin/lean figure, you didn't have much or at all curves, you weren't small, and you didn't exactly have a big chest either...You were a female that didn't fit in the human dream of either genders, no matter what you tried. 

You sighed roughly, tightening your fist. Allowing the anger of the best rise. 

"No one is going to like you, Not unless you change yourself!"   
"Your work is terrible! Who would actually pay you for trash?!"   
"Give up already, you're not going to make it."   
"I wish you were just like your siblings...At least they have a chance to survive. Not like you..." 

You punched the mirror, breaking the glass. You wince as you pulled away from the mirror and the glass. You sighed and you picked u the big pieces, being gentle, you walked upstairs and through them away into a small shopping bag. Soon grabbing a damp cloth from the kitchen and going back to cleaning up the glass. You were finished when it was 1:16 am. 

You sighed as you went back downstairs after throwing the cloth you used into the laundry room. Then went back into you room within the basement, ignoring the bed and went into the connected bathroom for the first-aid kit. You took a deep breath in before disinfecting your new wounds. 'Looks like I'm going to have to try my hardest to avoid showing my hands. It's a good thing I wear gloves when cleaning, but the problem will be if I have to roll up my sleeves...'

After all was token care of, you went into your bed and tried to sleep once more, It was more easier after what you did. And your dream was peaceful, well...As much as it could be with all your mental troubles.

It was later on within the new day and you were cleaning up Master Blue's room while he was talking to you about his new ideas. As always, you smiled. It was hard not too with his bright personality, Smart within thinking in a creative way, and he has the most adorable plush toys within his room that he normally likes to keep private. It all screamed 'protect at all cost' for you, And so you tried to protect him from your 'dangers'. For his sake's.

You,however, didn't expect him to see the wrappings that were on your arm. Not unless you would show him yourself, but you knew better that you wouldn't have showed him. Yet, He stood up from his desk chair and walked towards you. Gently grabbing your arm and shoved the sleeve upwards. You knew that he was observant if the case would've needed him to be. So, you didn't understand why he chose to be observant of you right now, after 2 weeks and 4 days after your first day. It wasn't important, yet to him it was. so, why?

"(Name)...? Can I heal you? I don't want you wearing something like this. It means injury." Master Blue ask, You slowly pull back your arm. Looking away, you're not really sure on how to response to the question. You want him to heal you so that way you wouldn't have to hide your hand so much, but that would mean that he would have to view your other scar. And you don't want to have him view you as any one different from how he sees you right now. Would that change if he sees them?   
"Um...I-I, I don't know,Master blue. It's not that serious, I mean it. You shouldn't be doing anything like that for someone like me. I am just your servant.”  
"Nonsense! I'm only the 2nd best in this house for healing!" He did the pose after that. And with you being a sucker for the pose, You allowed him to try to heal your arm from last night injuries. Breathing calmly, you looked downwards as your arm started to be stretch towards him. In a silent agreement, He started to unwrap the bandage that you had did yourself last night. 

You heard a small gasp as scars from the past, from your hand all the way to your mid forearm, were shown to him. This caused you to turn your head away from him in shame, You tried so hard to not revert back to those habits and sadly. The scars that you,just now showed to one of your masters, have were the reminders of all those times of weakness. Add the new cuts from last night, and you were a walking sign of a weakling.

"(name)... Th-there are scars? Did you hurt yourself before this too?!" 

You still looked away, not wanting to talk about it to the most innocent master out of all of them. 

"(Full Name)! I have to know, I don't want to see you hurt again. You really are the best servant we had in a long time...." 

And the guilt is showing up, Yay. You sighed and finally looked at your arm. It's funny that this is how you come out to one of your master's. Talking about your scars. "Yes, but not over the time I worked for you guys. And I just got annoyed yesterday and punched my mirror last night...That's why I covered my hand today with bandages, and wore gloves when I did the dishes today. I-I was hoping none of you guys would notice...I'm sorry..." 

"(Name), please, you really don't have to do this alone anymore. We are all here for you, specially me and papy! No one deserves this, not at all! Not you, Not edge, Not red, Not anyone! So don't be sorry." He spoke as he pulled you in a hug, it was awkward for you. But it held a bit of niceness to it that only Master Blue could have, and with one arm you hugged back. Closing your eyes, you guys just stayed like that for awhile. It was nice. 

He pulled away after a little while and smiled softly. You wondered for a second on why, but you figured it out before you could ask him. Green glowed from your arm and hand, also from his left eye socket and both of his hands, as you felt a small tingle of warmth coming from where the cuts were. You felt a bit sadden seeing them heal, but after what seemed like 25 minutes. He stopped and kissed your arm and areas where the scars were, it had made you blush and nervous. 

"I couldn't heal it more than that, but I hoped it helped (name). (Name)?" He looked up at you, curiously. You smiled, and hugged him once more. After awhile you had let him go and walked away from him, it was the most dorkiest thing you had done but you couldn't help but be happy by what he had done. He had healed the cuts from yesterday, so now you didn't have to worry about the possibility of an infection. 

You giggled a bit while turning to face him while close to the door, then bowing to him and apologised for doing what you had did. He chuckled and patted your head "It's fine, I'm just glad you're happy by my great work!" 

You smiled more sincerely, and rolled down your sleeve just as soon as Master Orange had knocked on the door of Master Blue's room.

"Hey bro, knock knock."   
"oh my gosh, Papy! Just come in!" 

Your other master walked in as you turned to look at the door. 

"Heh, you were suppose to say 'who's there?'. Oh! Hey (name). I didn't expect you to still be in Blue's room."   
"Do relax Master, I was just leaving. Master Blue just wanted me to..."   
"I was healing (name), They had a few cuts from knives in the water when they were cleaning the dishes. Healing does take awhile Papy." 

He replied after cutting you off. You made a quick note about it and what he said before looking towards Master Orange. 

"Oh, please do be careful (name). Wouldn't want you to be on a shape end of a situation." You chuckled lightly before walking past him. 

"Token note of Master Orange, I will be taking my leave now Master Blue and Master Orange."  
"Alright! Bye (Name)!"   
"see ya, (name)." 

As you walked away, all you heard was little murmurs from the both of them. Now, you must sweep the floors before you set out on making lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! Chapter 3, That is pretty impressive for me. considering I mainly write 1 chapter and call that a story before dropping the project. Also, my keyboard is broken... still... So, yeah! But I'm still going to aim for bi-weekly updates! Hopefully next chapter will be a 'light-heart' sort of thing.


	4. Hey Brother...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader writes a letter to their brother before getting ready to work. This is that letter...  
> It doesn't get sent in the end.

Dear (Bro's name),

It's been awhile since that fight broke out between me and our parents. I'm sorry for leaving you behind and for leaving in the night. But you must understand why I did so! I couldn't escape the way I did while it was mid-day, I would've been caught right away by our guards. Not to mention all the task I would have to suffer through if I was caught. 

Trust me, I didn't want to leave you behind with our parents, but hey...At least they treat you better than they do with me. And I was their youngest child...Anyways, It doesn't matter anymore. I'm better now anyways, I mean. I'm not happy here, I'm not really sure on how to feel about my new living conditions either. But don't worry too much about me! I'll be fine! I will still keep my promise to you, the promise where we'll live together in a nice small house, with a garden for you to draw in and a great view of the night sky! So, We both should stay strong so that way we can reach this dream. And I will surprise you the next time we see each other too!

Heh, I bet you're wondering many thing's by now. Where am I? How am I doing? What am I doing? Am I healthy? Well, let's just say that some guy I met in a small town store offered me a great paying job. He's...different, and so are his relatives. Not different in a bad way though, so don't be a worry-wart and think I need saving. I'm fine with almost everything they make me do. I just don't like the fact I have to clean up the bathrooms too. 

I do eat pretty decently as well. At the very least, I eat 2 small snacks during the day and have a cup of tea before going to bed. So that's nothing to worry about too. It's better than what our parents fed me when I was still in their care. 

Now...The last thing I should tell you. You really don't have to worry about me or this guy I met or his relatives. They don't 'use' me in any way that would be deemed unprofessional. Plus, I'm pretty sure they think I'm a guy. Just guessing by my uniform. And yet, you know why I'm so happy by this. By the mere fact that they think I might be a male. I mean, my chest is flatten by the binder I bought before leaving. I also took those vocal lessons as well! Never had I ever wore make-up, so I don't have to buy it. And they don't question my lack of...Facial hair, as they don't grow facial hair themselves. The only thing I worry about is my 'time-of-month' problem. I have no idea on how to work this out. But I'll find something out!

I'm sorry, again. But I must leave this letter off at this. I have to get ready for work. Remember! Relax, I am fine. Don't worry about me too much, I love you Big Brother.

From (full name)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might update a chapter later if I can figure out on how to work out the thing I had set-up. Maybe not...Who knows? I don't know what I'm doing...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you hold on small contest to celebrate the 3rd week you have been working here. But your least favourite master wins.   
> You're stuck with him till bed time but...Stuff happens and you head back to the place with a new monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was becoming too long...currently over 3000 words right now, And it's not even done! So the next part might be released next week!! Lucky readers.

You looked towards the clock that hang within the kitchen as it read 11 pm. It was now time for your own little freedom before going to bed. You smiled as you finished putting away the dishes, Leaving out a tea cup and plate. Tonight seem like a great night for star-gazing, and that what you were going to do while drinking one cup of tea. You knew that you would view it alone tonight though. The reason being that all of your masters' were most likely asleep, if none of them came down by now. They went to ed between 9 pm and 10:50 pm. But viewing the night sky alone was alright with you too.

As the water finished boiling and you had set your tea to your taste. You sighed as you realised you would have to buy more tea, along with other items, tomorrow. But as stated before, you will buy them tomorrow.

You held the late that held your tea with one hand as you started to head toward the back of the mansion that your masters had. Once reaching the steps that lead to the backyard, you sat on the lowest step while sing at your warm tea. You looked upwards in amazement, remembering small tales and myths about the stars. Ranging from Tales of lovers, to Wishes being granted by the stars because of Elves or Gods. It was all interesting to you, and you knew not to be a fool and believe in everything you read or heard. But on the day before getting this job...You had wished on a star, and it was granted. So you smiled as you recalled what you said.

'Star light, Star bright, First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, be granted my wish tonight. It's foolish, but can I please be offered a job soon and a place to live? I don't want to beg to my parents to allow me back in after all these months of not dealing with them. Or maybe just get me off the streets and to a safer place all together...'

As you closed your eyes and finished your tea, you looked towards the sky. "Hey, If anyone's listening. Thank you for taking me off the streets and giving me a decent place to work and live at. It's safer than with my parents or living on the streets. Thinking that I could die any days...And It's way better than anything I could do by myself. I'm happy for once with all this. But..."

'If only I could be hay with myself.' you thought as you stood up and went back inside. Not noticing anything wrong as you cleaned what you used, then you started to get ready for bed.

You wake up at the normal time you would always wake up at. You stretched a bit before getting ready for another day of work. Hygiene, Hair, Vocal warm-ups, and lastly, Clothes! All done before 6 am. Today Breakfast would need all the time you had to offer. So you rushed into the kitchen and tied your apron on as you ready everything while setting the fruit bowl with extra fruit. Today was Pancake day, Which you had to make a handmade syrup for. 

Each master had a different order of pancakes : 6 Blueberry Pancakes for Master Blue, 6 Carrot cake Pancake for Master Orange, 6 Blackberry Pancakes for Master Black, 6 Mini-Cherry Pancakes for Master Red, 6 Original Pancakes for Master Papyrus, and lastly, 6 Original Buttermilk Pancakes for Master Sans. you were just glad that you remembered being taught of how to make pancakes and that today was Saturday.

Wait! Today was also the mark of the 3rd week of you working for these skeleton monsters...creatures. It had only felt like week just went by from when you were found by Master Sans. In the end though, your thoughts wondered as you worked on the pancakes and syrup before any of your masters woke u at around 10 am. As you finished and set everything up, all of the Masters sat at their own seats. You bowed to each one of them before speaking up while smiling.

"Good Morning Masters. I have made each of your pancakes separately, so no taste crossed over with another one. Each of you have 6 pancake maxed. Followed by a handmade syrup with Maple syrup and a surprise berry mixture. First one to tell me what that berry is correctly, will be able to order me around till it's time to sleep. It may be early for some of you, but think of it more as a thank you for taking me off the streets and letting me have this job. Even though it was merely 3 weeks ago." You smiled as you finished speaking. Turning around to get started on washing, One of your masters spoke up before you had the chance to leave. Which you were hoping that the current master that was guessing right now, would guess wrong.

"Nice try sweet cheeks, It's Cranberry-Maple syrup. It's easy to tell once you take the first bite. But at least the taste goes well with my pancakes." Master Red said, shrugging as he continue to eat. 

You looked around before walking towards the chair that Master Red sat at. "Correct Master Red. You may start ordering me around after lunch."

"You said 'till it's time to sleep'." He smirked. You sighed,silently, as he was correct. So you nodded and stood behind him as you watched everyone eat. Waiting for his first order of the long day. It took awhile, but you were glad when it did. For 2 reasons only.

"Here, I'm going back to my room. Clean up every dish that you used, and prepare a big-lunch for the both of us. We're going to the city today." Master Red said as he got off the chair and headed out the dining room.

You nodded, taking the plates that he left. Along with whatever plate was left by your other masters'. There was only one other master within the dining room, but he told you not to wait for his plate and He would bring it to you instead. Master Papyrus was always the kindest of all the other masters'. And so, You were now washing the dishes after letting them soak for 30 minutes. You didn't mind this as it was actually nice to let your mind wounder while you were cleaning, most of the time nowadays.

"Kid, you're not going to be suffering alone."  
"No one deserve this!"  
"heh, Thanks for giving your knowledge to me and 'Master Sans'. It was...surprising on how much we match what you offered."  
"BELIEVE IN YOURSELF, AND I MIGHT NOT CALL YOU SLAVE SO MUCH! SLAVE!"  
"(name), you really are the greatest maid we had!"  
"I don't need your darn help! I can make it myself!"

You really aren't looking forward to the shopping/hanging day you will have with Master Red today. In the city no less. But as only the Servant, and nothing more, You have no choice but to tag along. But why he wanted you to tag along with him? You have no idea.

As you finish up the dishes, it read 11:38 am. You sighed as you started to prepare a huge lunch for Master Red as he requested of you. It wasn't anything too special, Just basic stuff. Tomato soup, 4 Sandwiches of the same kind(Mustard,Mayo,Tomatoes,Lettuce,Salami, and cheese. All between whole-wheat bread slightly toasted), Fries, and 2 bottles of something to drink. Coffee and Water.

Just as you finished making the lunch, Master Red shows up within the kitchen. "Ay, Babe! You ready to get going, I got a whole afternoon planned for us and I hate waiting!"

"Yes Master, I just finished the lunch. We may start our way towards the city clos-"

"Heh, I ain't walking over there kid. We're taking my Motorbike, wither you like it or not." 'defiantly a not there.' You thought as he finished. But you didn't say your thoughts as you had no choice but to do what he says. 

"Of course Master Red." You replied as you grabbed the lunch basket you made and started walking towards the exit of the kitchen, Your Master following behind as he smirked. You really aren't looking forward to the things that you'll have to deal with today.

As you two started to get onto the road after packing and making sure everything was safe. You finally let go of the sigh you held in without even noticing. As he started to speed up, you closed your eyes and held him closer. You will admit within your mind only, you were afraid to be launched off the motorbike. But it was soothing in a way that your hair flowed with the wind. It filled you with a new found joy. It didn't take that long for you both to arrive at the city that you guys lived by. Maybe about 20 minutes by ride, Which you were conflicted about. Only due to the fact that walking took 3 minutes to an hour. 

"So, Master Red. What did you have planned?" You asked as you stepped off the motorbike, Smoothing out the outfit while Master Red did his stuff.

"Well. I was thinking of letting you do your shopping first then we'll eat. But I'm pretty hungry, so we'll eat right now instead." He turned around as he handed you the lunch basket. Walking away to choose a spot to sit.

It didn't take long to realise that you were in a park filled with other monsters and few humans. What threw you off was the fact that it looked like most of the monsters here were in pairs as if a couple. But maybe it was the only park within this city? Maybe? "Hey, Babe! You coming over with our lunch or not?" 

It seems Master Red had choose a spot already, At a table no less. "Of course Master Red. Wouldn't dream of running away with the food to let you starve."

"Oh har dee har har... Just get over here and let's eat." Master Red replied as he sat down at the picnic table. You followed after him, sitting opposite of him. He was being sarcastic and you knew it, but you didn't really have a good reply. So you did the next best thing, Ignored him while pulling out the food from your basket.

"I made tomato soup, sandwiches, and got 2 different drinks for both of us. Water or tea. Which would you prefer to drink?" You asked as you tilted your head to the side, purposely trying to act cute just to annoy him.

It worked and he went straight to eating, which caused you to chuckle before sipping at a bottle of tea that you made for yourself. This was all you needed for now. After all, your master's weren't paying you to eat! But that wouldn't be so bad now that you thought of it. 

"Hey, Eat. You were the one who made this, you should eat something at least." Master Red told you as he shoved a sandwich towards your face while holding some fries on a napkin with the other hand. Did he notice that you didn't eat anything yet? Or was this for his sick pleasure?

"I'm sorry master, but I would prefer that you eat first. I'll eat whatever you can't finish, so please don't worry so much about me." It was better safe than sorry, You need to slowly train yourself to eat more. Which is why you are eating only small snacks and drinking tea or water. However, your master wasn't very happy about that answer. He glared at you and kept poking you with the sandwich..."Master, please. Master! Stop! Maa-"

...

He smirked as he made you eat the sandwich, you glare back at him and kicked his Tibia bone. Smirking as he groaned loudly while grabbing the bone that you just kicked and dropping the sandwich on top of the picnic table. However, you blushed brightly due to what happened next. 

"Ooohhhh~ Sweetie, hit me like that again~."

"MASTER RED! We are in a public a-area!"

He started laughing after that and went back to eating, You however. Started eating the sandwich that was dropped on the table, No use in wasting food. Plus it made your master more pleasing to be around,somehow. Eventually, the food was finished with and you two were now shopping for stuff that you needed within the house now.

It was interesting shopping with someone else. He would ask you to get a random item,and get annoyed when you said that the whole house didn't such item. Much like a curious kid, Oh how he would be annoyed if you knew that you thought of him as a kid.

"Hey! What about this? I'm pretty sure it would be helpful in the kitchen!" Oh, speak of the master child.

"If it's a knife set, I'm not getting. You and Master black would use it more than I would." You said without looking towards him, instead focusing on which tea is better and if you would still have enough for coffee. Soon you heard footsteps walking away with a groan. Which confirm that he held a knife set, How he got it? You rather not know. 

You decided on your old favourite tea before quickly grabbing the usual coffee Brand/Size. Now onto other food products. Such as : Milk, Eggs, Thyme, Oregano, Cheese, Oranges juice, 1 bunch of Bananas, Apples, Grapes[both green and purple], and Meat. Then Your own private stuff... How would you pick up Female products with your master by your side?

You realised that you would just pick it up right now before your master found you again, And he found you in the female hygiene project aisle. You would just say that you were use to buying the objects for your...Wait, no. That won't work. Maybe you should just say internal anal bleeding? but that would be more embarrassing to explain on how you got it...Screw it all, you were just going to grab it and hope for the best outcome. It's a good thing you remembered what kind you needed as you looked and quickly bought it.

Now you were checking everything out. That was when the cashier pulled out the packet of pads out from your shopping cart and when your master walked up holding a bottle of mustard, Or was if he didn't place it down with the other items in favour of walking away with bright red showing on his cheeks. 

'Please just, don't make me answer anything too embarrassing.' You pleaded to yourself after paying for everything and packing some of the item in the motorcycle. The rest you carried by yourself, kind of. Master Red carried/drank the bottle of mustard while you guys did everything that he wanted you to do.

It was...Pleasing. And that wasn't something you expected to think of today at all, The end of the afternoon was coming to a close however...And now you were sitting beside him in a bar. You were sipping at a bottle of tea that you packed way earlier while master red was talking to a Purple Fire element monster. Until everything froze.

"So...(Name)...You wished on a star. Didn't ya?" You coughed and looked around. 

"What?" You asked as you finally looked at the skeleton.

"The day before 'shorty' found ya kid, Ya wished on a star. Didn't ya?" He said as he looked at the counter, eyes light-less. Not even holding the red glare that it had when he first met you one on one. 

You continued to look at him as you wondered on how he came to this conclusion. You didn't tell him, you didn't trust him that well at all. You would rather tell master Orange than him...The only time you thought on this was...last night! "...Master, You eavesdropped on me last night. Didn't you?"

It was his turn to jolt. "Ya talked right out my window..."

BS! "Master, I was out back last night, Your room is more towards the left side of the house near the front. Right next to Black's and across Blue's. Not to mention that you tried to avoid saying yes or no. Instead, said 'out your window'. Implying that you did eavesdrop."

He started to sweat, he was caught. You were smart and he knew that, yet he still tried to lie towards you. "Fine, I did. But you're avoiding my question."

"It's not avoiding if you already knew the answer!" You snapped at him. Making him looked towards you as he got up.

"Look KID! Don't ya dare snap back at me! Ya can snap at everyone else for all I care about, But don't you dare do it to me! Got it!!" He started to get closer towards you and was roughly poking at your chest. It was making you wince in slight pain. You were somewhat glad to be wearing your under shirt, so that way he wouldn't feel anything usually. But...then it got awkward when he poked your...nipple...

You slapped him hard while covering your chest. It unfroze everything and the slap echoed as everyone stared towards you both. And to them, It looks like he tried to touch your chest without consent in front of everyone. He growled and tried jumping on you before the element monster quickly lifted you over the counter and made you master hit the counter. As you were is the arms of this..element monster.

"...Sans. Go home...Now! I will be closing the bar now to take your servant, Myself, to your place. I WILL inform Tale about what happened."

"But Chill-"

"EVERYONE! OUT!" The element pointed towards the door, making everyone rush out right away. Even your master.

He placed you down as he sighed heavily. Mumbling to himself as he moved to turn the sign around and pick up all the dishes, scraping everything off before placing everything into the sink. "Make yourself useful and clean those up as I get ready. We'll talk on the way out."

....Oh boy....


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chillby brings you home, You tell Red you are a girl and that was why you bought that 'item'. Also, You force Master black to touch your chest in annoyance of explaining what a nipple is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OPPPS! Depression is a thing, thus I get the motivation of sans after many resets....Anyways...here it is. Who knows when the next update will be?

Time went by pretty quickly, you did most of the dishes while waiting for the purple element monster that helped you earlier. He hummed as his only call for him to say that he was ready. So you followed him willingly, probably not that wise of you really. But you were also a bit curious on why he did what he did, Why close the whole bar when he could have just left you to walk home after you did the dishes...why? 

He opened the door for you, which you were kind of surprise about but accepted anyways. Once he got in and started the car, He turned towards you and looked a bit brighter. "So, Are you a female?"

You flinched, kind of got you off guard for a second. But laugh as if you were trying to hide the truth. "What? Seriously? Why does everyone think that? I'm a guy, It's clear by my clothing. I just...have a human problem."

Ha! You did research before what went down with your family! Well...kind of. But You think you can pull it off, hopefully the monster will fall for it. Or if you were lucky enough, He would stop talking about it all together. He ended up driving while you watched everything go by, he was ignoring whatever you said. Or, he did until he had hit a stop light.

"I won't tell them if you tell me. You're pretty flat-chested, so I'm not surprise they didn't make you wear a dress. They all probably think that you're a human male." 

You continued to look outside for a bit longer before sighing, He didn't fall for it at all. Well, you might as well tell him. It looks like he won't drop it anytime soon. So you answered him in your normal voice, The voice that only your family knows you have. "Alright, fine. Yes, I am a female...And I am happy that I am flat chested mind you. It makes pretending to be a guy much more easier. I do have a question for you, since you asked me a question already."

"Alright, fair enough. You may ask, but I think I already know what you'll ask. Cutie~"

First, you fake gagged. Causing him to laugh as he drove again. You can tell that he was paying attention to you as well as the road. "How can you tell I was a female by just touching my arm pits? I mean, it must be pretty hard..."

"I allowed a lot of woman into my bedroom. My relatives didn't approve of my ways, but that's over with now. I'm thinking of settling down now, just looking for someone." He replied. You were pretty surprised by what you heard, but also not really. It was pretty normal to hear, even your family said the same thing's when they had went over for events. You nodded before going back to watching the outside go by you.

The rest of the ride was surprisingly peaceful. You found it nice, even when it came to the end and you had to now deal with all the masters' , Along with The monster that you found out was called Chillby. You all sat within the living room. Apparently Master Red wasn't back yet...But it was as if Everyone already knew what made Chillby drop you off. It was Master Sans that first spoke up.

"so, Chillbz, What did Red do now? Why did you drop off (name)?" He asked, which was followed by Master Black's words.

"Tale, really! It is obvious to US ALL! That Chillby kicked my brother out of that DAMN grease trap again! He was drunk and Chillby didn't like the fact that he would most likely do UNSAID ACTS TOWARD THE SLAVE. As he dropped him off here. End of story, He CAN LEAVE right now."

You coughed, mumbling a little 'kind of' between the coughs. "SLAVE, GO GET SOME WATER! I don't wish to get more human germs around myself."

You did as told, quickly moving away from the group to go towards the kitchen to get the drink of water. Just as you finished and was wiping your mouth. Master Red showed up and quickly looked away as he threw something at you. You caught it and sighed, looking at the object made you blush brightly. It was the one hygiene product that you wished that your master's wouldn't ever see. 

"Here, I did some research on why you would buy that...Meet me outside after 11....We'll talk then." And then he walked away. You were pretty sure that you were going to have to meet him or else... So, you looked around before you could walk to the bottom floor towards your room. And you hide it underneath you bed, for now at least...

You then jumped when you heard your name being called. Hissing, you rubbed your head before quickly walking back up to the main floor and the living room. Just to be hugged by Master Blue and Master Papyrus. Along with a lot of 'are you okay?' 'do we need to punish Red?' 'do you need a home cooked meal?' 'he didn't hurt you too badly right?'

"Masters, Masters. It's alright. I'm alright. You don't have to worry about anything." You chuckle lightly as you patted them lightly. It seems that it had relaxed them a bit. However, they forced you to sit between them both. Which means you were stuck with this conversation now.

"(name), Look...I. um...would prefer that you tell us your said of this." Master Sans said as he looked at the ground with void-like eye sockets. You sighed...Well then!

"Look, I'm fine. Really. Chillby was able to save me before anything happened."

"Your side."

"Okay..We spent the afternoon together and were ending it with him at Chillby's saying he wanted to ask me something. So as he was drinking Mustard and I was drinking tea that I made at around lunch time, he drank too much I guess. He started poking me in anger before he poked my chest...With his hazy mind, He..um..ended up poking my nipple and I got embarrassed and Slapped him. He was about to jumped onto me in more anger, But Chillby pulled me over the counter and stood me up on the opposite side. After that, He ordered everyone out and made me do the dishes while he got ready to leave. That's all Master Sans"

He looked at you before sighing, He knew something that you didn't know. But you were use of that happening. "Alright, look...(name), I'm sorry about having you deal with that. You may take the night off if you want. I'll finish talking to Chillbz here. You guys are off as well."

You looked at your 2 Master's that you were trapped between. Soon, Being dragged away by Master Black before the others had a say. You really just wanted to go back to your room and wait till 11 pm, but of course you wouldn't get anything like that with your Masters. Needy bunch, You were fine with it though...It was reassuring. 

Soon, you were back in the kitchen with Master Black. He looked at you, before roughly grabbing your shoulders. Making you wince slightly, He pulled away while sighing. "Slave, My brother didn't hurt you badly right?"

"Yes Master Black. He didn't hurt me to badly. It's just a nipple."

"...Slave, What is a 'nipple'? It isn't anything that could harm you right?"

You knew right away that your face turned red right away. You had to describe a NIPPLE to him. How do you describe something like that in an easy way? "Well..um...Master Black. A nipple in usually found in female animals, But males have it too. As All humans develop within a Females...womb. For humans males, it doesn't do much at all, kind of useless really. But for female humans...It is used to give...human milk...to a human baby....Do you understand?"

"If it's useless for males, why do you have it? And where is it located?"

"Master Black, I am starting to become uncomfortable with this. Your brother just touched one of my Nipples and I rather not deal with this right now. I'm sorry Master Black. Why don't you search it up online?"

"Oh, Slave. Why search it online when A human is right in front of me?"

You sighed. grabbing his hand as you pressed his hand onto your chest, just really annoyed at everything now. "You feel that lump on my chest. The small lump, that is a nipple. Now good bye."

You let go of his hand as he blushed brightly, walking away and right into the basement and to your room. You hid the rest of the night on your bed, writing in your journal on how the day went by. Soon, it reached 11 pm and you moved to go where Master Red said to go. And waited for him.

You didn't have to wait too long for Master Red to show up, It appears that he was a bit more sober than before. You're not really sure if that was a good thing or bad thing, so assuming the worse, You thought of it more as a bad thing.

He grabbed your hand and lead you more into the backyard, stopping once he got to the table by the garden that you tend too. He then offer you a sit, which you took. Everything was going great and all, But this was Master Red. He probably has something planned up his sleeves.

"So...uh...Kid, Sorry about what happened earlier. I'm not sure why you slapped me, but I can roughly guess why. And this been on my mind since I saw you buy 'that item' today..."

'Oh god, Please don't tell me that you think I'm a girl!' you thought.

"Are you gay? I mean, I have nothing wrong with it. I just think that is the most logical explanation for you buying pads. The next would be you being a female but come on! Don't girls normally have bigger chest and more sensitive breast? Not to mention thin waist and soft shoulders big hips, plump lips als-"

You slap him once again. You probably should stop slapping him, but he always deserves it.

"Kid...Stop slapping me...Other wise, Y O U ' R E G O N N A H A V E A B A D T I-"

"Master Red! I am a female!"

"wait..WHAT?!"

"My body is born under the female sex Master Red...But my mind screams at me that I was meant to be a male. I was so glad when you guys treated me like a male that I never wanted to be seen as a girl. Please Master Red, Please keep this a secret!"

You begged him to keep your gender a secret. He didn't say anything, but he soon disappeared in front of your eyes. You were scared at first but when no attack was given to you. You had let yourself relax a bit before going back inside.

Hopefully this was all just a bad dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically UF!Sans ans UF!Papyrus after thoughts.

'He's a she...He is a girl...How the fuck did I not notice this before?! It should of been obivous when he...SHE first picked up those FUCKING pads! Anal bleeding? Seriously!? Even short-stack would've guessed it better than me!' Red thought to himself, pacing back and forth in black fuzzy slippers. 

He had teleported into his room and tried to sleep, but that didn't work out so well. He kept thinking about you, and your face. The expressions you made when you screamed at him that you were a girl, It was stuck in his mind. So he gave up on sleeping for now and began pacing as quietly as he could. Afterall, A cranky boss wasn't a pleasant boss.

He knew this fact just because of the past and on how he used to been loud at night. Drunk or not drunk,he was still loud...

He stopped pacing for a second to look at his bed again. He really should sleep but every time he closes his eyes, He sees thing's that shouldn't be in his mind at all. And it just works his mind even more, like how many times he should've guessed you were a girl all this time.

You cried at the slightest yell, You worked like you already knew what to do as a servant or even a maid, You had pretty weak strength, You didn't have a figure of a male that would've been your age, And lately you were even more emotional and easy to piss off. But he needed proof if he plans on telling Boss. Proof that he doesn't make him seem like an old preverted man. He is okay with being preverted, but he isn't with old preverted man.

So, it brings him to his final thought. How does he tell Boss that you're a female?

"Oh come on mind, you should be able to come up with something. It's not like this is our first night staying up thinking like this." He said quietly, but with a hint of a growl within his tone.

He could try to flirt with you, wouldn't that make you nervous? Actually, That is going to be something entertaining to do after telling Boss that you're a girl. He can just imagine the face right now.

He flinched a little after the thought was finished with. He needs to sleep if he is having thoughts of rubbing something into Boss's face.  
\------  
UF!Papyrus  
\------  
He turned onto his left side, trying to catch more sleep before he would normally wake up. He woke up, dreaming about you and grabbing your chest. Doing...thing's with eachother.

HE WOULDN'T DARE REACH THAT LOW! Doing that kind of stuff with a slave, He is far more better than that! Despite the chances of you having soft skin, or being covered in marks that he made himself!

For it just wouldn't be right, He deserves another nobleblood! Someone with long (h/c) hair,dashing looks,soft skin,and someone who makes the most delightful expression. But the most important part would be that they could breed together. He can't be with someone who could not help him pass on the greatness and terribliness that only HE could pass on!

But he could use soul magic to breed with someone as low as you were, It just means he would be the one carrying it. However, having to deal with that isn't some he would like to deal with. Why did he even think about this?! Nobleblood is best! No one else!

.  
.  
.  
He turned onto his right side and frowned, soon releasing a sigh. You really were too interesting for a human, To be bold enough to force him to grab your chest, To be wise enough to play his mind games back at him, To be kind that you forgive him right away when he tried to yell at you or hurt you, and wise to know what needed to be done and how it could be done. You don't have determination though...You barely do, which is odd for a human. 

All the more reason you're interesting to him.

...Wait,He felt something along the lines of a lump around your 'nipple'. Should he try to look for infomation on humans? He should sense it's been 3 month since you entered the house. 

IT'S DECIDED! Tomorrow he'll do some research on human bodies and how to tell if one is sick! With this in mind, he was finally succesful in going back to sleep. Only to wake up again at 6:35 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! I am back with a chapter and the next one in the making! To put my break in a basic way...It was kind of hard and hectic...With my depression acting up and finding a new place to live in, it has been crazy. But I'm back!


	8. Not a story update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beep boop

Yo! Sir here from my new home! Haven't been writing due to only having a phone to write on...But I might be able to update in 2 weeks or so! I had to get use of this phone since I never had one before, and I had to figure out all this stuff on money and how to do stuff and be an adult!   
So I never really had time to write until just recently, like today... And hopefully I can continue it the way I have been so far!  
Also, I have taken into consideration on re-writing this story because, HOLY HELL!!! What was I doing?! There are many mistakes in my writing that needs to be fixed!

So, after the next chapter is up...I will be fixing and tweaking up this story! Now that I know what I want for it. Peace out!!!


	9. Guys, seriously

Guys, I made a rewrite of this that is more planned out. Better grammar, i think. Better spelling. This one is read for like....cringe and laughter.

The rewrite is called "The rewrite of 'Reach that Dream' "

I haven't done a chapter for that as of recent, due to personal problems, but there will be an upload for next month. This month is already busy...

So, thank you for reading this badly written fanfiction and making me want to make more. Please countine doing the same but with the rewrite. 

Hope you have a nice day and year, I know about all the school stuff. So I will be keeping that boob scene in the fic. No worries about that!

\- Ser-Amy (Sir_Silv)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay. I have no idea how this will work out since I thought of this while reading another fanfic. And That there needs to be more of this AU Reader insert. So...Yeah! I hope you enjoy this otherwise!


End file.
